Kida (2012 series)
Kida or Ki is the only daughter of Leonardo, she's a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists. She's the younger sister of Yoshi. Ki is Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo's only niece and she's the younger cousin of Seth, Shawn and John and she's also the youngest and only granddaughter out of Master Splinter's Grandchildren. She's "The Wise One" of the Team. Appearance Ki is an emerald green colored mutant turtle hybrid like her mother. Ki's green skin is slightly darker like her dad's, Ki has freckles just like her uncle Mikey. Ki wears a sky blue mask where the tails length is slightly short. Ki wears a sky blue Scarf with the Hamato Symbol. Ki is also the thinnest of her cousins. Ki has Brown (Left) and Blue (Right) eyes witch she got form her parents, making her more innocent, cute, adorable and also beautiful. Official Description Call me Ki. I'm definitely the cuties of all my Cousins. I love to meditate, skateboarding, training with Seth and love my family. ''-''Ki Personality Ki is kind and spiritual and sometimes she's disciplined like her father Leo and she's child-like which she inherited from her uncle Mikey. Her family is very protective of her especially her older brothers and older cousins she was trained by her father and her uncles the art of ninjistu along with her cousins. Ki is regularly treated as the youngest cousin and little is expected of her, although she has proved to have exceptional speed and agility which she also inherited from her uncle. She also seems to be very close to Johnnie. She cares about her family. She is more wiser than her cousins. She's actually intelligent. Abilities Super-human Strength: Thanks to Leonardo's training, Kida and her cousins get an enhanced strength. She can easily punch hard than an very athletic human. Super-human Speed: Ki can run very fast than an athletic human. She is one of the fastest out of the four Turtles. Super-human Agility: Ki (like a real ninja) possesses a great agility. She also can jump very far and high. She is the most athletic of her cousins. Subhuman Stamina: Ki got a good stamina. She can very well resist to a blow that could kill a normal human. Fighting Combat: Ki is an extremely good fighter. She's got a great knowledge with ninjutsu, which is why he is a good fighter, but not the best. Super-human Balance: Like her cousins, Ki has a great sense of balance, which is the fact that he can run in a very narrow surface. Shadow Crawling: Ki can hide in the darkness and can't be detected by others. Bio Kida is last the born and the only girl in her family. Her parents were Leonardo and Katy. Katy was originally human, but she was mutated so she has part Turtle'/'''Dragon Hybrid and part Mutant Turtle DNA like her older cousin Seth. She has a very close bond with her father Leo, she is mostly wise like her father and her uncles teaches her a lot of things. But sometimes she always doubts and blames herself for being not good or messing things up but her family always helps and supports her when shes having problems. She loves to meditate with Leo and Splinter. She mostly has her fathers personally and his skin color and she mostly has her mother's looks and there eye color the right eye being blue and left being brown she and her older cousins had crazy adventures as her father and her uncles did. When she was younger she was scared of heights and her father helped her by conquer her fear and sometimes she mostly gets teased by her second older cousin Shawn. She was also born with a special blood type. History When Ki was little she was with her father on a walk through the sewers looking for some supplies. Then Leo told her that they have to go to the surface to find more supplies. When she climbed the ladder and looked down she was shaking in fear, Leo tells her to come on but she tells him she can't but he encourages her to keep going. Then when she nearly slip and dropped her items she calls for her father that she scared Leo had carried her to the surface and then head to another manhole. Then along way back to the lair she was really scared and crying in his arms but Leo clams her down and tells her that he'll help her conquered her fear. For pass weeks Leo and Splinter stayed with her the helping to face her fear of heights. When she born she was very sick, but some how she got better. When she was four years old she got separated from her family during the forest fire then she met Blaze and his adopted family. TMNT: A Cousin's Bond Ki plays a huge role in this series along with her older cousins, uncles and her father. In the ''TCRI Headquarters in the control room when they tried to save Shadow's dad from the Kraang, Seth deiced to split into groups. He tells Shawn to take Ki but he made complained and he tells John to take her but he also made a complained and tells Seth to take her. Ki were mad that her older cousins don't want to work with/want her so she said she hates them and ran away, Seth and the others tried to find her around the city but they couldn't find her. Seth and others deiced to returned back to the lair to tell their uncle/sensei Leo and others what happen. In the next morning Kida had found abandon warehouse somewhere in Brooklyn and spend the night there and she remembered that her cousins didn't want her and she ran away. She were spotted by the Purple Dragons while she was alone eating cold pizza and they stared to beated her up as Kida was fighting them. When Seth and Shawn was about to start an argument who made Ki ran away they heard a loud crash and they saw Kida hurt badly and seen Shredder on the rooftops and they started to fight the Purple Dragons. Then when she tried to fight Shredder but Ki was several feet away and her Katanas hit Seth's foot then he looked up to see his younger cousin several feet away as he tried to reach her but the Purple Dragons got in the way Seth, Shawn and John fought them off. Then Shredder moved closer to Kida as she tired to get up to defend, but Shredder picked her up before they can help their cousin Shredder taken her as her older cousins chase Shredder but he disappeared along with their cousin. Interactions With Other Characters Kida (Relationships) Trivia *She is the youngest of the group. *Shes the thinnest of her cousins. *Shes serious in battles. *Cares about her family and friends. *She was scared of heights when she was younger. *She got captured by the Shredder and was tortured by him in 2012 series in TMNT A Cousin's Bond. *Ki seems to be a bit thinner than all of her cousins yet at the same time she still maintains her athletic, speedy abilities and still is in good health. *She's got freckles (like Uncle Mikey). *She's close friends with Jax. *She's also kind of the baby of the family. *Ki loves cooking with her uncle Mikey. *She loves building things like her uncle Donnie. *The sky blue in her bandana represents her main emotions: fun and compassionate. *Her main elements are wind and ice. *Her main season is winter. *She close friends with Jax and Blaze. *Kida's name is Italian means ''an '' *Her name in Kanji is *K's weapons the Katanas like her father has a Japanese name *Ki and adopted a Kishu Inu puppy Buddy Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Teenagers Category:Good Guys Category:Mutants Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Alive Category:Good Girls Category:The Turtles Category:Nonhumans Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Vigilantes Category:Shinobi Category:Swordwomen Category:TMNT Fan Made Characters Category:Childeren Of TMNT Category:Kunouichi Category:Animals Category:Hostages Category:Chefs Category:Ninjas Category:Non-Sapient Characters